Maximum Ride: Watching the World Burn
by Oblivion13
Summary: Max and the Flock are back. Ever wonder about their mutations, Angels physic powers, Fangs invisibility, Max's super speed flight. Well this explains it all. Follow them on a journey threw the plague ridden post apocalyptic ruins discovery the story of the old solider that began the events that would lead to this desolate future. What will they find? Will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, been forever. Yeah I understand your pissed. Enjoy. :)**

I never thought I'd live ad long as I did. I mean even when I was in a dog cage; I never thought after making it out I would live long.

There was always the possibility of me having the expiration date, or those white coats finding us and killing us.

But we made it, we all did.

My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 17 and I have bird DNA. Yeah so far it sounds normal.

Then there's my family. Fang, the awkward love of my life, Angel, the sweetheart who can read your mind, Gasman and Iggy, ones blind and both make bombs, Nudge, the girl who never stops talking, Total, the talking winged dog, Dylan, the tall sexy guy who his hard wired to be in love with me, Ella Martinez, my funny half sister, and , my mom.

We are on our own little island paradise of enhanced kids building our own little society. In two years I'm surprised at all we accomplished.

We've build some sports fields, a mini town square, were if you stood in the center you wouldn't know you where in a post apocalyptic earth. Many people are still down underground in "the caves" only a few people actually live on the surface.

I feel really selfish just living it up in this little island well the rest of the world suffers, not trying to understand why that meteor just blew up and how the white coats knew it would happen.

But I feel so, united, with my flock and the other enhanced.

But today I'm not going to feel gloom about it. Today is our birthday and where going to invite our school friends.

Our house is big, modern, and has a pool! Unfortunately I'm going to have to wear a bikini. Screw me.

But then again it'll be fun. It's the weekend, school is out, and we'll have some fun!

I was eating cereal in the kitchen with Angel and Total watching reruns of this old pony show. "My little Pony." Funny thing was Angel and two of her friends were into it. My mom and Dylan went out to get some balloons from the caves trading center. They went missing yesterday and I've got a pretty good clue who took them.

About half of the highschoolers watch this show. I couldn't understand any of it.

Show mention for little kids turns into show for hormonal teens. That sounds like a "perfect" combo for ruining a childhood.

"No it's not Max!" Angel yelled with a mouth full of cereal in her cheeks. "It's a great show that makes older people wanna be kids again."

I burst into laughter. "Was it you that wanted to lead the flock and use your mind reading or whatever."

She shrugged. "Things change."

Total barked and sniffed the air. "I smell something nasty." Angel chuckled. "Probably Ig and Gasman."

Soon Iggy and Gazzy walked down stairs with a few bits and gears and my alarm clock.

"You guys need to stop taking my stuff."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's a confetti bomb for the party."

Iggy gave a little bit of a menacing chuckle. I raised a eyebrow at both of them. "Put down the crap."

They ran upstairs slamming the door.

"Goddammit," Then Angel started to giggled. "Language Max."

I tussled her curly blonde hair. "Sorry."

The show ran on and we did some small talk. We had some time before my mom got home from picking up the cake.

"So, Max who are you inviting?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The Garret Boys, J.J, Daren, Lucia, and Miranda. You?"

"Well I'm inviting Mandy, Sarah, Jessica, Lucy, Mary, Diana, Lyn, Sean…"

I stopped her. "Sean, the boy with the cat DNA?" Angel blushed.

"I don't like him," Total barked.

"Well your a dog."

"Yes I invited him, so what?" I winked at her. "I won't say a thing."

Angel had a little thing for a boy in her class name Sean McConnery who had cat DNA. He had cat legs, a tail, and ears. Angel doesn't need to read his mind to know what he's thinking. Nudge though he was adorable and her tilt his ears back and crossed his legs. I remember nearly giggling till I realized I need to keep up my badass image.

"I heard Nudge was bringing Daemon Stradleen," She cringed.

"Why him?" I growled. Angel just continued to eat her breakfast, watching the pony show.

I hated Daemon. He was a stuck up punk who was the stupid jock of our school. No one knows his enhancements though.

He dated countless other girls and always gets in there pants. Nudge has been crushing on him and I don't like it.

"He better not come," I snarled. I heard someone walking down the steps; I looked up and saw Nudge with her hair a mess wear her hello kitty T shirt and sweat pants.

"Who better not come?" She yawned.

"Daemon," I replied. "Angel told me."

Nudge glared at Angel as she snickered in delight. Like a kid getting a Christmas present.

"Angel!" She shouted.

"Don't get angry at her, Nudge. He's a jerk."

She pouted. "You've never got to know him! He's sweet."

I shook my head. "Like hell he is. It's the same story over and over."

Nudge pouted. "I know the stories. I'm changing him, please! Talk to him at the party for five minutes and you'll see he's changed a lot."

I buried my head into my hands. "You're going to sneak him in anyway so fine. Pisses me off even a little bit, I'm kicking him into the sea."

Nudge squeal in delight at my answer.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! He won't disappoint!" She ran upstairs like lightning, probably to get dressed.

Me and Angel exchanged looks of "what" and "this is hilarious."

I never thought my life would end up like this. I mean I've been telling my flock for years that we would have a live like this but i never fully believed it. I am so happy I'm wrong.

"See you said yes," Fang said as he walked down fro his room. His hair was mangled, he had no shirt on, and I got steamy just thinking about it.

"Put a shirt on."

He laughed. "I know you like it."

Angel started to giggle. I darted my eyes at her, she stopped immediately.

"No." I said sternly. She just rolled her eyes. I didn't need to be physic like her to know what she was thinking.

"Can't wait to give you my present." He quickly pointed to Angel. "Don't you dare read my mind."

She raised her hands in defense. "Fine." she muttered.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He gave me a sinister smile. He always loved to surprise me. I hate surprises, or at least the anticipation.

"I won't get an answer till the party starts, is that right you sonvabitch." Angel bopped my arm. "Language."

I kept my eyes on Fang. I felt like the surprise was going to end with him in the pool and me beat the crap out of him. I need something, something to get him...

Oh F***. I never got Fang a present. I got Angel and Nudge some beauty supplies, against every fiber of my being, Iggy a puzzle box, Gasman toy water guns, Ella a designer purse, I even got Dylan a goddamn karaoke machine. I feel like such a piece of s*** girlfriend. I have a few hours to save my sorry ass. Dammit.

"Well I have a surprise for you, and you don't get to have a freaking clue until tonight." He rolled his eyes. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

He shook his head. "Yeah right."

Was he catching on.

He causally walked up stairs. That bastard. I ca hate him so bad then love him just as much.

"He'll still love you if you don't get him anything."

"Angel." I said. "The mind reading."

**Hope you liked this new story. I scrapped the crossover project and I hope theirs so hard feelings. Leave a comment and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon when my mom and Dylan got home they decorated the backyard for the party.

Ever since it was built I felt weird. The grass was perfect cut and green; the fence bright and painted red.

Then you would look past the fence and see the old burnt trees and the high rock spikes that littered the sea.

They there was "the mound" the biggest spike that we lived on. That loomed over us.

I kinda felt bad sometimes because that was actually real. Our back yard was the island town and beyond our backyard is the world.

Maybe when I'm older I can try and get the people to try and expand and help everyone.

But right now I just need to enjoy myself. Nudge was hanging up streamers well Angel played in the pool. Everyone else was preparing food inside. Probably be spear headed by Iggy.

"Max!" Yelled Nudge. "Where did you hide the streamers?"

"There all up." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"The pink ones."

The shrugged. "Maybe my mom didn't get them."

Angel popped up from under water and pointed at me. "Liar! There under the grill!"

She ran to the grill before I could get their first and pulled out the disgusting pink streamers.

Nudge waved the bag in front of my face, as stuck her tough out.

"Hooray for pink!" Angel cheered and dove back under water.

My mom walked out with the food smiling at the fight me and Nudge had.

"Come on girls. Max, honey, deal with some pink, Nudge, don't go over board."

I got up and dusted off the grass from my jeans. I still didn't know what to get for Fang and it's been driving me up a wall.

"It's almost 7:00 Max. You need to get your bathing suit."

"Ok mom I'll..."

That's when it hit me. I uncurled my wings and flew up to the roof too climbing threw my bedroom window.

"Max you know how I hate that!" She shouted. I just laughed and shouted back. "I won't do it again."

I looked at the two piece that I would be where ing for the party.

It was simple blue bikini. But my present for Fang is only half of it. I undressed and flew back out my window with the bikini.

"Max!"

"Sorry."

***********************************************

It was nine thirty now and the party was in full swing. A lot of out school friends where here and a lot of their own friends.

I haven't seen Gazzy or Iggy since they ran up in their room. I've been keeping a eye out though.

Angel and her "posy" played in the pool to what I heard was about boys. Specifically Angel Sean.

He sat eating chips with total and Mark Leboué, he had gills, slightly green completion, with weeped hands and feet

Daemon arrived late. Need attention on himself of coarse. But when he got his own circle of people to talk to. He didn't flirt with any of the girls he just smiled and kissed Nudge on the cheek; knowing I'd drown him.

I sat with Fang on the edge of the poll watching it all. Te silence was broke when he spoke.

"So what's my present?" He asked.

I punch him in the arm. "You've been torturing me by not telling about mine. I believe I'm returning the favor."

"No, you just prolonging the pain." He laughed.

"Jerk."

"You still love me though."

"True."

We just sat there and talked about everything. School, work, just events. Though when something happens a on this island it spreads fast.

It was nice just talking. I've found out with a relationship you can still act like friends every once in awhile.

Maybe that's why I was so, dare I say it, scared to like Fang; let alone be in love with him.

He was my partner, my second in command. Now he's something more.

"Max?"

I stopped myself. During that whole day dream I was just staring into Fangs black eyes. Though he probably didn't mind.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Fang gentle grabbed my chin and kissed me. I knew a few of the girls where watching in jealousy, and maybe Dylan.

"And we love to party!"

We broke our kiss to see Iggy and Gasman's backs as they ran away. Then to notice the confetti bomb I saw them build earlier.

I grabbed Fang by the shoulders and dunked in the pool, watching colorful bits of paper and smoke flying above the water.

We popped up to see Gasman with a psychotically happy smile, and Ig holding Ella as he laughed.

"Chicken fight!" Ella screamed, jumping into the pool and dragging Iggy in.

Everyone jumped in after them. The pool was crowd till people started to climb on top of each other.

Then I was quickly lifted up onto Fang's shoulders. Well Ella was lifted on to Iggy's.

"Your going down Max!"

"Bring it Ella!"

We fought as one of the groups fighting. It was fun.

Ella grabbed my shoulders well I grabbed hers. We fought relentlessly, Iggy and Fang trying to keep their ground.

"You won't beat me!" I yelled.

Ella raised her eyebrow. "True! Unless I do this!"

Iggy unfurled his wings and started to spray water in our faces. Fang slipped and started to fall and in the split second moment I grabbed her foot and we all came tumbling down.

We all laughed.

We felt a light breeze over our heads. Above us was Total, flapping his little wings.

"Come on you guys cake!"

I felt my stomping gargle when he said cake.

Everyone dried off and circles around us. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Dylan.

We never found out his birthday and we felt bad last year for not helping including him. So this year Dylan was added to our birthday.

He's worked very hard to work for the island. He's that star student, the perfect guy.

But he never got a girlfriend; even though girls throw themselves at him. Deep down he still as feelings for me. But still loves me enough to let me be with Fang without any of the awkward.

We all stared, except Iggy, hungrily at the massive cake.

It was a strawberry cake covered in chocolate frosting with seven candles.

Three blue ones where 17, a pink was 15, another was a green 11, then there was a yellow 9, then we had red 4.

People had their phones recording and cameras ready to take pictures.

My mom lit the candles an everyone started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to the Flock. Happy birthday too you!"

Everyone cheered at we blew out the candles.

We say and eat cake till our stomachs where about to burst. I felt just so happy, so ignorant.

Everyone chattered about their lives and joked about their misfortunes.

I sat with Fang talking to Miranda and the Garret Boys, Tommy and James.

"So my dad says that our home will be completed in two months. You guys are lucky being out of the caves." Miranda said.

Fang shrugged. "The caves aren't that bad, is this is coming from us. High ceiling and the statism has a freakin' view of the ocean."

She shook her head. "It dusty and I wanna try using these more often."

Miranda took off her shoes to revel another pair hands.

"I'll help you use those more often if you ask." Tommy said blow her a kiss.

Him and his brother gave a fist pump when Miranda grabbed his junk.

Me and Fang started to laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "I can crush some very... fragile things."

She squeezed tighter well Tom was whimpering.

"Please." He begged.

"I don't know Tommy. How about you apologize to me."

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Not good enough. Say, Miranda oh so beautiful I'm sorry for insulting you."

I punched her in the arm. "Don't be a bitch. He looks like he's gonna cry."

She sighed and released.

Tom let out a huge breath and was panting. "I wasn't gonna cry."

Fang smirked. "Yeah listen, if you know these girls," he squeezed me for a moment and continued, "there not taking crap from any one."

I jut looked up to the stars. Just so many stars. Colorado didn't even come close. No place came close to the stars.

There was a small but of red glow that sort of held the sky. We have some lava puddles around the island. Though it gave the sky a sort of more stronger power.

"Hey Fang," I said

"Yeah."

"I ready to give you my present."

He smilies. "Me too."

Soon a man burst threw the back door and was asking my my mom.

"Ms. Martinez! !" The entire party went cold. She walked up and asked him what was wrong.

He whispered to her and her eyes widened.

I let go of Fang and went to her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and quickly walked inside. I followed her. I started to get afraid.

"Mom?"

He shook her head. "Sorry honey. The Board needs me at the moment."

"The Board?"

She nodded. The Board where what I would say the government, with my mom being one of them. We've had people come from the main land threw radio signals.

They had H8E but we had the cure. That's the only reason a lot do the enhanced have regular parents. But a few people who came here weren't so friendly.

"Is it more survivors?"

"No. Dr. Stevens said it was something in the caves. Probably a leak."

Crap. The Board would be called for that something. That would be for some of the repairmen not them.

"Okay." I said skeptically. She didn't notice.

"I'll probably back tomorrow. Have fun."

"Okay," she shut the door. "Bye."

Something was going on. I was thinking of following her but I felt I was just being paranoid.

So I went back to the party, I went back to Fang.

Though looking back on that it was a major mistake.

**Hope you love the new chapter. Leave and comment and favorite.**

**P.S. leave suggestions for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Martinez was driven in a small car by Dr. Stevens. She kept looking behind and above her; thinking that one of the kids would be following.

When he came to the road that led up to the caves entrance Ms. Martinez felt horrible.

She was nervous and hated herself for lying to her daughter. But she just could tell her.

When they came to the entrance they walked out and went through the twisting large labyrinth like city.

They have to a massive corridor when two large steal doors blocked there way with two large guards carrying assault rifles. The wore tan military outfits and caps, their hair was cut and where very muscular.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr**.** Martinez." Then said opening the doors.

Stevens said nothing. Dr. Martinez how ever greeted the men.

They walked into a large circular room with eleven elevated wooden chairs looking down at a map of the world with the center being the North Pole.

Only three other members where present.

Dr. Gregory Tanaka, Dr. Mariana Ciociano, and Dr. William Ainsworth.

They where defector scientist who worked for InTex.

"Dr. Martinez." Tanaka bowed.

"Dr. Tanaka." She bowed in return. "I was told by Stevens that we have a... serious problem."

"Yes." Dr. Ciociano answered. "There is a large cargo ship spotted by out satellite about forty five miles from shore. It's going slow but where worried."

"Can we do nothing? We can surely send a radio broadcast?"

A hologram appeared above the world crater shower a single green line.

This is Paradise. Tell us of you intentions or we will fire.

Some static happened and another voice answered it. "Ich komme für Sie ... Heidrich."

The room was silent with the final word.

Dr. Martinez gulped. "He's back."

The room was heavy and distraught. They scientist felt as if they where doomed.

"How long before he comes?" She askedDr. Ainsworth answered. "Twelve hours."

**Short chapter I know just I love the reviews and also I don't really make long chapters about characters unless I pretty sure I can do them justice. Leave a comment and favorite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for a bit of a delay but chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

The party was amazing yesterday. I felt so happy, everything felt like everything was a movie.

I looked out my window past the dead jungle trees and lava pools, the sun was rising over the water.

Ever since the meteor exploded the sun had a bit of a red tint during dusk and dawn. The school says it's because of the lava pools and the meteor released some sort of gas.

There was a nice sea breeze to. I couldn't pass that up so I wrote a note and began to fly.

I loved doing this, always have and always will.

I took my usually path. Flying high up shutting me wings and free falling for a few seconds then opening my wings gliding toward the large rock pillars.

They had tons of mini caves to fly threw them at high speeds.

I feel like a goddess, I feel like nothing can drag me down.

Everyday I do this and it never gets old. I land on the farthest rock pillar and sit there watching the waves roll toward me.

I looked out further though and saw something. Something big.

I jumped off the cliff flying against the breeze I flew as fast as I could and found a cargo ship.

It was loaded with the large steel crates and head right for the island. I flapped above it trying to see if anyone was on deck but nothin'.

I felt a large breeze push my hair in front of my face. I pulled it back when I was clocked in the chin.

I felt a bit of blood go down my neck. I looked to see a girl flying in the air.

"Go away!" She screamed and tried to hit me again. I kicked her arm and she retracted clenching her wrist.

She was about 14 with wings. They where amazingly colorful with the some the smaller feathers being multiple colors and the primary feather being as black as night.

Then I notice her face. It was split between two.

The left side of her face had a bright brown eye and short dark blonde hair; her right was a mirror image only her hair was a silky black curtain and her eye was a emerald green.

"You bitch!" She lunged at me and we started to plummet down as we fought. She was tough and didn't seem to like playing fair.

I punched her in the ribs as she clawed at my face. It was intense. So I broke away from her and and we stared at one another.

She didn't seem to pay attention to me. She just hovered there. He gaze was broken and she snarled.

"Don't let them hurt us." She turned around and flew back to the ship.

"Wait!" She didn't look back.

I started to breath even more heavily and flew back home.

I couldn't believe it. More enchanted kids?

"Guys! Guys!" I screamed from above the house. "Wake up, everyone!"

I screaming well I flew over the few other houses. Soon people from the caves started to pour out.

I landed on the roof everyone staring at me.

"There is a cargo ship a few miles away with enhanced kids on it!" Everyone gasped and murmured.

"We need to go to the caves! We have little to no weapons and one attacked me we need to go now!"

Everyone started to panic running back up to the entrance when a gun shot stopped the crowed. I ducked and looked toward the entrance to see the Director.

In the flesh, she stood their with a pistol in the air smoking from the recent shot. Behind her where heavy armored soldiers with assault rifles. Their faces where cover by black tinted visors. They where like giants.

She slowly waked down with her group pushing people it out of the way. I automatically jumped down the the flock and but them behind me.

"Max," Angel started tugging on my sweat pants. "I can't here there thoughts."

I held on to Angel, still keeping eye contacted with the bitch.

She moved closer and closer with her guards. Where was she? Why was she here?

The Director soon stood in front of me, giving of presence of power and prestige.

"Maximum Ride." She said.

"Don't you mean, some random number and letters."

"Right now I don't want to fight." During this entire conversation a nice smile was plastered to her annoying face.

"How did you get here?"

"That is not your concern right now. Right now we need to deal with the other experiments from destroying the island."

"You don't know that. Let me talk to them."

"Did you not say another winged experiment attacked you. Negotiation is over."

I wanted to kick her teeth in. But twelve gorilla men wouldn't let me.

"Leave." I snarled.

She just laughed in my face. "I'm more well equipped."

"You have men with guns so what?"

She raised her pistols and studied it. "This dear Maximum is a Pistole Parabellum 1908. Manufactured in Germany, this is used to win wars."

"No," Dylan some up. "The Pistole Parabellum or "Luger" was good unless dirt got into it. The colt m1911 was a lot more eff..."

"Thanks Dylan." Iggy said. "You proved the point. That gun sucks."

I smiled. She merely waved the gun in the air.

"Get our of my way. The ship is getting close." She pointed.

Everyone looked behind to see the ship. I felt so quick this whole thing but it almost here.

"Max," my mom placed her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes where full of worry, I couldn't say no.

"Fine. Hope you die."

She giggled. "Don't worry I won't. Große Männer zu mir. die Beseitigung der Kinder!"

I looked at Angel. She just held on tighter.

"Okay! Let's go!" Everyone started to follow my lead into the caves. I flew above the crowd and stood on-top of the entrance.

"Let's go! Move!" I yelled. "There getting close! Move!"

Little by little they packed in well the ship came closer. Soon the flock joined me on top and breached to sides of me.

"Okay," Fang said. "What do we do?"

"We do like I said, we let the Director and her guards deal with them."

Nudge started to scream. "What is wrong with you? This isn't the Max we know! Why are we letting the psycho lady shot kids?! Kids like us!"

"Yeah! We need to stop her!" Gazzy yelled.

"They're right Max. We need to do something." Fang said.

They where right. I am Maximum Ride. Why the hell was I listening to this whore that tried to murder me years ago and my family years ago.

"Fine lets go. We are kicking ass." Everyone cheered.

"Am I the only one who is worried about getting shot in the tail?"

"Yes." Angel said. "Because you're the only one who has one."

I unfurled my wings jetting into the air.

The flock cheered as we flew.

We where closing in on the ship. Damn I was nervous.

"Got a plan Max?" Dylan asked. I honestly didn't have one.

"Ummmmm," Got it. "Okay we head for the boat and try and slow them down or at least reason with them. I don't know but if we come off the boat then the Director won't fire."

Angel gave me a confused look. "That's your plan?"

"It's better than nothing."

She was right. My plan was stupid. What's happening to me?

"Okay. Let's do this." We stuck into our V formation and head for the boat. Soon we saw all the hustle and bustle.

There where so many of them. Many of them with guns and large machetes.

"Think they know?" Nudge screamed over the wind.

I shook my head. "I couldn't have known."

"They could be preparing to attack." Iggy said.

He could be right. But what that split faced girl said. It can't be. We just needed to try.

"Incoming!" Total barked.

We saw a quick blob flying straight toward us. It was her, the girl. We stopped in mid air and saw as the girl hovering informs of us.

Her look was stern and serious; and in her hand was a small pistol and in the other was a pocket knife.

"You're the girl I fought before right?"

I nodded.

"We're slowin' down the ship. You won't be able to change his mind."

"We're not attacking please." Nudge exclaimed. "But there are this big ass guys with big guns that want to kill you. Please."

"Just follow me." She dove back toward the ship and we followed. We landed and didn't exactly get a warm welcome.

When we landed a lot of the enhanced kids ran towards us. Most of them about 10 or 11 years old.

They where screaming and yellin' like apes.

A lot of them seemed normal. A few actually had wings like us. Bird wings and even bat wings. Other kids had tails, scales, fur, but the others looked normal.

"Come down!" The girl yelled. They where automatically silenced, only the waves and ships engine could be heard.

"They're our guest. Go about you're day."

"Damn." Iggy laughed. "They sound like soldiers."

"We are," the girl said. "Now follow me; my friend would like to chat."

We walked threw the cargo. They where cut like little houses and small fires. A bunch of the enhanced kids chat, cooked fish, and polishing their guns.

We had a lot of cold looks walking threw. I swear I felt like in was gonna get shot.

"Sooooo... Why are coming to the island?" Gasman asked.

"Not now kid." We soon entered the inside of the ship and walked up the stairs. There was graffiti everywhere. It wasn't gang stuff but weird symbols.

Angel grabbed my hand.

_I'm scared Max, _she thought_._

_Don't worry_, I thought back. _We'll be fine_.

_I can't ready any of their minds. Something has been blocking everyone else's thoughts._

She started to squeeze even harder.

_Don't worry. Well get out okay._

"Okay. Here we are." We came to the main deck door. Painted on the door was a weird symbol.

It was three big curls going counter clockwise inside of a triangle.

"You don't speak unless spoken too. He's on edge today." She slowly opened the door where there where a few more kids.

The all looked between 13 and 17. They did talk but went silent when we walked in.

A girl walked forward and crossed her arms. She was pale and had black hair with yellow streaks and had a lot if knives; and I mean a lot.

"What the hell Stripe." The half faced girl just shrugged.

"We have to try Lana."

She then looked down at Angel and glared.

"So your the one trying read my mind you little twerp."

All our, except Iggy's, eyes widened.

"Yeah, I can read minds. And I see you have telepath."

"Hi am, I'm Angel."

"Well I don't care. You understand this, don't read anyone's mind kid unless you wanna go through hell."

"Hey." I snarled. "I will break your jaw if you say another word."

She smirked. "Then I will wipe everything from your head. You'll be a vegetable before you even throw a punch."

I was about to put it I the test when some grabbed the girl by the shoulder.

"Sorry about Lana. She's is a really toddler." It was boy. He had red hair and bright blue eyes, he was pale and covered in freckles.

He helped out his hand to Fang. "Names Trevor, Ginger of the group." Fang stared him blankly.

"Okaaaayy, not one for humor."

"Yeah," Fang said. "Considering you friend threatened my family I'm not in the mood for jokes." He gave a dead stare at Lana.

"Just like Morök."

The room once bustling with conversation was now stone cold quiet. Why the hell has this been happening to me? It always so awkward.

The girl, Stripe, spoke. "Where is he."

"Right here." We all turned to see a talk figure emerge from the shadowing corner.

He was tall with dark olive skin. His black hair was messy and his eyes where like emeralds.

"You know thats really creep." Trevor said.

He said nothing and walked too me. He raised his long thin hands to my hair.

I smacked him in the face, the others gasping.

He was strange. A chiseled face and nearly perfect skin besides some dirt. He was too perfect.

"Listen. Are you running this ship?"

He nodded.

"Okay, listen theres this crazy bitch on our island with a small squad of super humans. Please we need you to anchor here and just negotiate."

He walked toward the wheel and and glided his fingers glided over it.

"No, I have an, old friend, I need to see. You cannot stop me." His voice was stern and strong but quiet.

"Well your won't be able to see your friend if you don't stop." Dylan said.

Fang nudged him. "I don't think he means a "actually" friend."

The teen continued to walk around the room looking toward the window to the island.

"You cannot stop me. I have to get to the island. I am after one being. Your island shall be spared."

"We're trying to spare you." Angel said. "You'll die. The Director won't keep any of you guys alive!"

He froze and turned to Angel and starred.

"The Director." Angel started to groan and hold her head.

"She is on shore?" He asked.

"Yes like I... said." She was in pain. A looked over at Lana an yelled.

"Why are you doing to her?!" She shook her head. "It's not me."

Soon we walked back to the boat wheel and pushed the level to full throttle.

Angel started to calm down.

"Wait!" Nudge screamed.

He did nothing. We tried to get to him but where stopped by the other enhanced.

"What's your problem. Where trying to prevent you from getting slaughtered!" Gasman cried.

"Go back to your island and tell Marian, the past had caught up to her this day."


End file.
